With a Little Help From My Friends
by Bonnie Boleyn
Summary: Siempre pense que me gustaba Evans porque era la unica que se me resistía. Ahora, justo ahora, me vengo a dar cuenta que de verdad la amo." Los Merodeadores necesitan ayuda y, entre ellos, arreglaran todos sus problemas. James/Lily. Sirius/OC. Remus/OC.


**Bueno, esta es la version mejorada de un fic anterior que no fue muy popular. Lo he modificado y decidí volver a subirlo editandolo. Este es solo el prologo, y espero de todo corazon que les guste porque, si no les agrada el fic, no escribire el primer capitulo ni continuare la historia y yo quiero continuarla, porque creo que es buena.**

**En fin. Si recibo cuatro o cinco reviews en mas o menos una semana, escribire el primer capitulo y se los dare. Solo les advierto que no esperen una actualizacion rapida ;)**

* * *

**Prologo**

_8 de Agosto, 1977_

_Valle de Godric, Reino Unido_

_Querido Pad:_

_¡Me ha pasado lo mejor que me podía pasar en esta vida, hermano! Soy Premio Anual, ¿lo puedes creer? Mi padre ha bromeado diciendo que Dumbledore estaba drogado cuando decidió a los Premios Anuales, pero, bah, que me importa._

_Seguramente estarás pensando que este año o bien será una juerga porque dejare pasar todos las bromas y macanas que hagas, o bien estas pensando que nuestro ultimo año será aburrido porque yo lo seré. Sinceramente, no lo se, pero mi reciente nombramiento no es el motivo de mi felicidad._

_¡¿A que no sabes quien es mi compañera de cargo?! ¡¡Lily Evans!! ¡Esa pelirroja de ojos verdes que me encanta pasara mas tiempo conmigo este año que en toda su vida! ¡Jah! Por fin podré decir oficialmente que soy irresistible cuando bese a Evans. Y le comprobare a Moony que James Potter NO se enamora. O, por lo menos, no ahora, porque "No me enamoro ni borracho" es tu lema, queridísimo Sirius._

_Por otro lado, ¿cómo te esta yendo en Italia con Remus? Todavía no puedo creer que tu y Moony se hayan ido de juerga sin mi, pero bueno, Remus solo tenia un pasaje de mas y en ese sorteo que hicimos salió tu nombre, y no el mío. _

_Dile a Remus que he hecho lo que me pidió y le he mandado una lechuza a Peter hace dos semanas. No me respondió, así que ya veré si después de escribir esta carta, le escribo otra a el tambien. ¿Sabes? Me extraña que desde que terminamos sexto no podamos contactarnos con el. Si le paso algo relacionado con Mortifagos como una perdida familiar o algo así nos hubiéramos enterado por El Profeta. O tal vez no. Mi padre y el tío Alexander últimamente dicen bastante seguido que no hay que fiarnos mucho sobre lo que dice ese periódico. El último domingo nos juntamos a almorzar con mis tíos y mis primos. El tío Alex dijo tantas veces eso que Jane se canso y le pidió que hablara de otra cosa. Si, ya lo se, Jeannine no es de tener mucha paciencia que digamos, pero yo tambien se lo hubiera pedido. _

_Hablando de mi prima, invito a White a pasar las ultimas dos semanas de vacaciones en la mansión Fawkin. Díselo a Remus, porque aunque lo niegue, la White lo trae loco. Jaja. Hay otra cosa que queria comentarte con respecto al grupo de mi prima. Es algo serio. A Jane ( y supongo que a Lily Evans y a Annette White tambien) le ha llegado una carta de Katherine Yaxley Sí, es lo que estas pensando, amigo. El compromiso de la Yaxley ya es legal y esta concretado. Sí, se casara con William Standford. Cuando Jane me lo dijo, no lo pude creer y, sinceramente, me da muchísima lastima. O tristeza. Pobre Yaxley, podría escaparse de su casa como lo hiciste tu, pero su padre encontraría la forma de encontrarla y le aplicaría tantos Cruciatus que quedaría peor que con el Beso de un Dementor. ¿Sabes una cosa? Creo que ustedes dos podrían ser amigos fácilmente. Incluso, mejores amigos. ¿Por qué no? Son parecidos en casi todo. Además, tu y ella han quedado en Gryffindor, y se suponía que los Black y los Yaxley SIEMPRE quedan en Slytherin._

_Por otra parte, y siguiendo un poco el tema, no he tenido muchas noticias de Evans, porque Jeannine prefiere no decírmelas. Se que lo hace para molestarme, pero ¡vamos! ¿que le puedo hacer estando en el Valle de Godric? Yo creo que nada. Me resulta extraño que solo venga Annie White a su casa, pero bueno, talvez no la dejan o que se yo. He estado pensando en tu relación con Jane. Sí, se que odias hablar de este tema, pero ten por seguro que este no será el ultimo año que se verán, porque tu eres mi mejor amigo y ella, mi prima, de modo que en alguna reunion familiar, en algún cumpleaños, o en alguna fiesta les tocara verse. De modo que, por mi, ¿puedes tratar de tener una relación más...calmada con ella, por favor? Ya hablare con ella, y se que talvez pido demasiado, pero talvez, no lo se, puedan volver a llevarse tolerantemente bien. Solo en mi presencia, por supuesto, o en la de Remus o Peter, después pueden tirarse de los pelos si quieren. _

_Una ultima cosa antes de despedirme. Con todo el embrollo del compromiso de la Yaxley, se me ha olvidado pensar en Christopher Wood. Pobre tipo, sinceramente. Cuando se entere de que Katherine esta comprometida, se sentirá fatal. Se que no es nuestro mejor amigo, pero no me gustaría verlo mal. Ya sabes, un amigo es un amigo. Y yo considero a Wood un amigo._

_Mejor me despido aquí, Sirius. Cuídate allá en Italia, y cuida a Remus en las noches de luna llena. Y mantenme al tanto de tus ligues, ¿vale?_

_Saludos,_

_James Potter, alias Prongs._

**-ooo-**

_8 de Agosto, 1977_

_Privet Drive, Reino Unido_

_Querida Jane:_

_A estas alturas, supongo que ya estarás enterada. Sí, soy Premio Anual, cosa que me alegra muchísimo, pero el hecho es que mi compañero de cargo es tu primo, y bueno, eso, precisamente, no me alegra tanto. Se que cuando te enteraste, una enorme sonrisa burlona apareció en tu cara; probablemente ahora tambien esta pintada en tu rostro. Déjame decirte que este año, como los anteriores, no caeré en las redes de tu primo por mas guapo que sea. Te estoy decepcionando y lo se, pero las cosas como son, ¿verdad? ¿O no es ese tu lema?_

_Por si te preguntas por mis vacaciones, me estoy marchitando de calor. Y aburrimiento. Los continuos desprecios por parte de mi hermana me entristecen bastante, aunque ya me afectan mucho menos que antes. He aprendido a ignorarlos y ahora, que estamos muy distanciadas y que nuestra relación es mas de desconocidas que de hermanas, no les tomo importancia. Todo seria distinto si los insultos fueran de mis padres, pero ellos no le temen a la magia, que es lo que Petunia siente hacia la magia, temor. Por cierto, Petunia ha conseguido novio; un tipo que sinceramente no merece la pena. A mi modo de ver, Vernon Dursley, mi cuñado, es un hombre quejoso y enojon. Además, es gordo, y seguramente de grande empeorara. Debes estar pensando que mi hermana se lo merece, y talvez tengas razon. _

_Siento no poder ir las ultimas dos semanas de vacaciones a tu casa, pero mis padres saben que cuando terminemos séptimo yo seguramente me mudare de casa, y quieren pasar conmigo el mayor tiempo posible. He estado pensando en pasar las vacaciones de Navidad en Hogwarts, ¿qué me dices? Coméntaselo tambien a Annie. Y mándale una lechuza a Kathy, ya sabes que a sus padres no les gustara nada ver a mi lechuza por ser yo una "sangre sucia" y la tienen tan amenazada que me da miedo que por una simple carta le den una sesión especial de Cruciatus._

_Se que la carta que Kathy me envió anunciando su compromiso la ha mandado de contrabando. Pobrecita. No quiere casarse con ese idiota, pero ella es fuerte y talvez consiga la manera de poder escabullirse de todo eso. Seguramente estoy siendo demasiado optimista, así que no me haré ni ilusiones ni esperanzas. Kathy siempre fue algo fría e inexpresiva,¿cómo crees que la ha afectado su compromiso con Standford? Siempre fue algo mas demostrativa con nosotras tres, pero capaz eso se acabe. No lo se. Me siento mal por ella, Jane; además, no podré verla casi nunca. Tu y Annie podrán verla mas seguido, tu mas que Annette, seguramente. No pienses que soy una sensiblona, porque sabes que no lo soy._

_Pobre Wood, por otro lado. Con eso que te ha dicho de que cree que Kathy es el amor de su vida, quedara destrozado cuando se entere. Ella quiere mantener todo este asunto del compromiso en secreto, así que no creo que se lo diga y, supongo yo, lo tratara con mas rudeza que de costumbre cuando Christopher intente algo con ella._

_Cambiando de tema, Severus Snape me toco la puerta el otro día y vino a hablar conmigo. Me ha dicho que esa fue la ultima vez que me pedirá perdón, no porque se haya cansado de hacerlo, sino que, simplemente, no le ve la lógica a seguir haciéndolo cuando sabe que nunca lo perdonare. Seguramente debes estar preguntándote porque vino a mi casa a pedir una disculpa y yo misma se lo pregunte. Cuando me respondió, lo hizo con una sonrisa tan triste que me conmovió porque supe que era sincera, y me dijo que con intentarlo no perdía nada. Ahora puedo dar por finalizada nuestra amistad. He perdido un amigo. Tu tambien has perdido a uno, pero lo tuyo fue mucho peor._

_Creo que podemos resumir esta carta diciendo que mis vacaciones no son las mejores. Espero que cambien un poco. _

_Pero prefiero que me cuentes como han estado tus vacaciones. ¿Cómo esta tu hermano? ¿Es cierto eso de que haber roto con Marlene McKinnon lo ha destrozado? Ojala no, David es un buen muchacho y McKinnon es una perra. Una perra parcialmente, porque se que es una buena persona. Defiende a los "sangre sucias", de modo que no puede ser tan mala ¿verdad?_

_Oye, he estado pensando en que podrías llevarte un poquito mejor con Sirius Black. El pasado, pisado. Además, el tambien lo ha pasado fatal. Y es nuestro ultimo año, creo que lo mejor seria llevarlo en paz. Mmmmm, talvez deba hacer lo mismo con Potter. _

_En cinco minutos será la hora de cenar y ya sabes que mis padres odian que llegue tarde a cenar. Cuídate, ¿si? Si tienes noticias de Kathy, por favor comunícamelas._

_Cariños,_

_Lily Evans._

**Y bueno, aqui esta el prologo. Ya saben, si les gusto, un review. Me conformo con un "Bien hecho, siguelo". Si no les gusto, me gustaría que me lo comenten, pero con respeto.**

**Aprovecho para decirles que me concentrare en todas las parejas y hay una en especial a la que podre sacarle muuuucho jugo. Eso no significa que descuide las demas parejas y personajes.**

**Es extraño porque no pensaba subir el prologo justo esta noche, que es Noche Vieja. Bueno. Año nuevo, vida nueva. O en este caso, año nuevo, fic nuevo :P**

**¡¡Prospero Año Nuevo!!**

**_Bonnie Boleyn._**

_Capitulo editado el 31/12/09_


End file.
